


A Peachy Premiere

by Cameo_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Animaestro, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameo_Cat/pseuds/Cameo_Cat
Summary: Marinette not getting involved in Chloe’s drama and having a cute little time with Adrien and Co.





	A Peachy Premiere

**Author's Note:**

> The original post on tumblr: https://dakota-r-riley.tumblr.com/post/183420443066/a-peachy-premiere

“Marinette, what are you all dressed up for?” Tikki asked as Marinette changed into her waitress clothes.

“I’m helping my parents serve food at the premiere of the Ladybug and Chat Noir movie.” she shrugged as she grabbed her apron. “It’s a lot o catering and I work for free so it only makes sense I’d get roped in. Not that I mind. I’m always happy to help my parents.”

“Oh, so is that why you turned down the invitation to the premiere as Ladybug?”

“Partially. But more importantly I’m a hero, not a celebrity. I’m meant to be saving the city, not walking the red carpet.” She opened her purse, “Come on, Tikki, we gotta get going.”

Tikki zipped into her bag and Marinette rushed downstairs to meet her parents. They all piled into the delivery truck and headed to the theatre. Since they were catering they had to get there early and set up. Marinette went about arranging the macarons as precisely as she could so they could be stacked without worry of falling.

Soon the premiere began and paparazzi started to buzz outside as the celebrities arrived. Marinette was serving Clara Nightingale some juice when she noticed a familiar mop of blonde hair enter the theatre.

“Oh dear, she’s seen him.” Her mom sighed with a teasing lilt.

“What is Adrien doing here?” Marinette said outloud.

“Adrien Agreste?” Clara pointed to him, “He voiced Chat Noir in the movie.”

“Adrien voiced…” oh no. She was not prepared for this! It was bad enough trying to keep her balance on a normal day but with Adrien around? Impossible! These macarons are young. So full of promise. They don’t deserve to be tossed to the floor because of her two left feet.

Calm down, Marinette. We got this! Sure Adrien gives you thousands of tiny little butterflies in your stomach and you can barely spit out a coherent sentence half the time but that’s fine! Calmly, and slowly pick up the tray of macarons and offer one to Adrien. You are here to serve. It is only normal--nay--expected!

She took a deep breath and started to head towards him minding each step she took carefully. Then she stopped. Kagami and her mother walked in. Oh perfect…

No! Focus! We are here to do a job! No getting jealous because Kagami is here and hanging off of Adrien’s arm and this is really not fair. Deep breath. Smile and walk.

“Hey Adrien, Kagami.” Marinette approached them with the tray, “Macaron?”

“Hey Marinette,” Adrien smiled at her. The butterflies in her stomach started to flutter again. “What are you doing here?”

“My parents catered. I’m just helping.” she shrugged.

“Cool. It’s good to see you. Kagami, you remember Marinette.”

“Sure. We went ice skating together.” Kagami was pleasant enough but her tone was cool. Something about the fencer unnerved Marinette. It wasn’t the fact that she liked Adrien (although that was part of it) but more that she was so sure of herself. Always so confident that it seemed to waft off her in waves. It was like she had no troubles or burdens because who or what would dare to defy someone that emitted such...self-conviction.

“Yep,” Marinette nodded. The tray in her hands shook slightly as she tried to keep her nerve. “We should do it again sometime.”

“That’d be nice.” Kagami took a macaron off the tray. “I’ve been meaning to try one of these. Adrien tells me your parents are the best bakers in Paris.”

“They are. At least I think so.” Some of the tension released from her shoulders. She spotted Jagged Stone across the way and smiled wider. “Sorry, I gotta make the rounds. You two have fun.”

“It was nice seeing you again, Marinette.” Kagami took a bite of the macaron, “And Adrien was right. Best macaron I’ve ever had.”

“Thanks.” she blushed slightly. She waved to the two of them before continuing on her way. Okay. That went well! Had a nice, normal conversation. No stammering at all! Woo!

“Marinette!” Jagged Stone gave her a tight hug around her shoulders when he saw her, “I haven’t seen you in ages!”

“You were at my house a couple months ago, Jagged.” she laughed.

“Come here, there’s a few people I want to introduce the talented girl behind my Rock Giant album cover to.” Marinette was dragged off with Jagged as she brushed elbows with some of the industry’s finest. Some of the animators of the movie asked if she was willing to put her talents towards becoming an animator but she had to disappoint them as her passion lay in fashion.

All the while she kept stealing little glances at Adrien and sighing. She wished she wasn’t working so she could go talk to him. Maybe get him away from Kagami for five minutes so she could have some alone time with him. That’d be nice.

She was watching him from across the room as he laughed over something Kagami had said. Suddenly he looked at where Marinette was and she froze having been caught.

Stop staring! You’re making this weird! She shrieked in her mind but her body refused to obey.

Oh crap, he’s coming over! He thinks you’re a creep. He’s coming over to tell you to stop staring. He thinks you’re a psycho stalker and is going to warn you that he is already drawing up the restraining order! Next thing you know he’s moving to Japan with Kagami to get away from you and they get married and have three kids and a hamster and--

“Marinette,” Adrien was finally upon her now, “Are you having fun?”

“Fun? Oh yeah, sure! Tons of fun! Oodles of fun!” she put on a smile big enough to mask overthinking going on in her head.

“Good to know. I meant to tell you earlier but didn’t get the chance.”

“Tell me what?” she was almost scared of what the answer would be.

“You look really cute in your waitress outfit. The little cap and apron are creations of yours I assume.”

Marinette breathed out in relief before blushing like a madwoman. “Oh really? Thank you.” she tugged on the ends of her apron, “I did make them. How could you tell?”

“The flower pattern. It’s the same on your bookbag, purse, favorite t-shirt, pajamas--”

“You noticed that?” She couldn’t help but be impressed. She didn’t think Adrien paid that much attention to her. Not enough to notice the flower design she used in her wardrobe at least.

“Oh uh…” he scratched the back of his head nervously, “I didn’t mean to sound weird. I just thought it was neat and it is a pretty design. Anytime I see a pink flower my mind automatically jumps to you because I know you use it a lot in your work.”

“That’s so sweet.” Marinette sighed dreamily. It took her a second to remember where she was and straightened up. “What uh...where’s Kagami?”

“She’s over there talking to father and Nathalie.” He pointed to where Gabriel’s assistant stood holding a tablet with Gabriel on video call. Guess that leaving the house streak ended.

“There was something else I came over to ask you.”

“What is it?”

“Did you want to meet any of the cast or crew for the movie? I saw Clara Nightingale earlier, or the voice actress for Ladybug is somewhere around here, Mr. Astruc I think is raiding the catering table.”

“Astruc? The animation director Astruc?” Marinette gaped.

“Yeah. You wanna meet him?”

“I’d love to!” Marinette’s heart gave a skip as Adrien offered her his arm. She bit down a happy squeal as she took the proffered arm and let him lead her to where the bearded director stood munching on some macarons.

“Mr. Astruc,” Adrien shook his hand, “This is my good friend, Marinette. Her parents catered the event.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Astruc. I’m a big fan of your movies.”

“You are?” he seemed surprised by the attention.

“Of course! I especially loved your retelling of The Peony Lantern.” Marinette couldn’t help but gush. Thomas Astruc was a bit of an underdog in the animation directing community but she had always loved his work. It was personal and tackled sources and stories others hadn’t before. It didn’t lead to a lot of box office praise but almost always found a cult following in the online community.

“Yes, that was one of my earlier projects. We were going to mix around the source material to make it more kid friendly but ultimately decided to stick to the original folklore.” he smiled. They ended up talking animatedly (pun not intended) about his past works and what he was hoping to portray in this latest movie.

All too soon the movie was about to begin and everyone started to filter into the screening room. Marinette sighed as she said goodbye to Adrien and started to help her parents clean up.

“Wait a moment,” Mr. Astruc stopped her, “Here, take my pass. I’ve already seen the movie more times than I can count.”

“Oh I couldn’t.” Marinette said.

“Please. I insist.” he pressed the pass into her hands.

“You can go, Marinette,” her mom shooed her away, “Your father and I got the clean up handled. You go enjoy the movie.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much!” she gave Mr. Astruc a brief hug and blew a kiss to her parents before dashing into the screening room. The lights started to dim as she found her seat. It was right next to Adrien!

“Glad you could make it.” Adrien whispered to her. “Let’s just hope this time we don’t have the same incident we had the last time we tried to see a movie together.”

“Which incident? The crazed fans or the giant gorilla akuma?” She whispered back.

“Yes.” they chuckled lightly.

“I’m just glad I’m not wearing a towel in my pajamas this time.”

“And here I thought that’s what everyone wore to the movies.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and gave him a play jab with her elbow. “Then you are very out of place right now, Agreste.”

“Shall I fetch my movie watching helmet, Dupain-Cheng?” he flicked the top of her bun.

“Hey, down in front! Stop jabbering on!” someone behind them shouted.

Marinette and Adrien clammed up and sunk further down in their seats. The movie had started without them noticing. Oops.

They looked at one another one last time and suppressed a howl of laughter as they directed their attention back to the screen. This had been a good day.


End file.
